The present invention relates to soap dispensers and more specifically to the use of two unpressurized soap containers and a single peristaltic soap pump. Two soap containers are connected to a single pump and the rotational direction of the pump determines which soap container supplies soap. A soap manifold, and a soap conduit which extends around the pump, forms a replaceable unit which may be connected between the soap containers and the pump. The soap system is never empty in that when one container becomes empty, a sensor indicates that fact to a control board which signifies to maintenance personnel to replace the empty soap container, with the system continuing to function with the filled soap container. The system is completely disposable as the soap conduit, and the soap manifold may be easily changed at predetermined intervals.
The soap manifold is connected to both soap containers, to the ends of the soap conduit which extends about the peristaltic pump and to a soap outlet. Valves within the manifold control the path of flow from either one or the other of the two soap containers to the soap outlet.
The present invention relates to a soap dispensing systems and more specifically to a soap dispensing system utilizing two independent soap containers and a single soap pump.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a soap dispensing system which has automatic soap path selection between two unpressurized soap containers and a single soap pump.
Another purpose is to provide a manifold for use in a soap dispenser, which manifold is effective to provide soap container selection on the basis of the direction of rotation of a peristaltic pump.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a soap dispensing system which includes sensors, and a control board connected to the sensors, with the sensors determining the condition of the soap containers and thus the soap container which will be used upon operation of the soap pump.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.